Tainted
by Fuzzy the Bear
Summary: Ryou was forced to dress as a girl for his whole life. One day he gets taken away by pirates to be the Captains pleasure slave. Will Ryou be forever tainted? Tendershipping,Bronzeshipping, and others. LEMONS! Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Entrapment

**Fuzzy: Okay… this is what I get for watching Disney Channel; I got this idea from watching The Sweet Life on Deck, and YGOTAS. I need a life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, though if I did it would be filled with lemony goodness and tons and tons of homosexuality along with a typical fangirl nosebleed.**

**Fluffy: I SECOND THAT ^^**

**Fuzzy: Just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ryou was always feminine. When his mother died, his father insisted he act and dress like a female. He wore silken dresses and the finest velvets. Everyone just assumed he was a flat-chested girl. The only people who knew his secret was his sister Amane and his father. He was a quiet boy, but so was his life, he wished for more adventure and he didn't believe he'd ever get it. He was the perfect daughter for his father, quiet, beautiful, polite, and modest. He only wanted to break that shell and get out to see the world. Sometimes Ryou thought his father forgot that he wasn't a girl. Especially when his father would try to pawn Ryou off to some man to be their wife, Ryou would politely decline and excuse himself to his bedroom. He wanted to tell everyone the truth, but he wanted to please his father more. His father wasn't right since his mother died, and Ryou had looked so much like her. Even as he grew older he looked like his mother, and it wasn't hard to hide his true gender, even after puberty.<p>

But Ryou never expected it would get worse.

~XOXO~

"You did WHAT?" Ryou cried out to his father, surprise and fear stained his pale features.

"I got you a husband." His father responded.

"BUT I'M A BOY! Or have you forgotten the persona you've forced me into Father?" Ryou's aggravated voice echoed through the halls.

"I have no idea what nonsense you are going on about girl." He replied, his expressionless face like a stab to Ryou's heart.

"I'm a boy Father, you've grown forgetful in your old age."

"You've always been a girl, for as long as I can remember."

"But I'm not!" Ryou insisted, his voice sounding desperate and his eyes clouding with tears.

"Can you prove it?" His father glared anger and interest glinting in his eyes.

"P-please don't make me." Ryou begged.

"So you won't prove it?"

"Please!"

"I don't believe you!"

Ryou trembled as he lifted his skirt, revealing girlish underwear he lowered his hand to the underwear, catching his father's disbelieving yet lecherous look and froze, the boy ran out of the room in fear of his father.

_Why was he… was it because I look like my mother?_ Ryou was so confused as these thoughts ran through his head. The look on his fathers' face was plastered to the inside of his eyelids. He shuddered and hugged himself. He felt so dirty, though he knew he shouldn't.

The bells outside began ringing furiously, this could only mean one thing…

… Pirates.

The tiny harbor city they lived in had a problem with pirates considering they were open to the Pacific ocean. Ryou dared to look out the window to see if he could find the ship that was attacking. The ship was pitch black and the flag had a heart that was dripping with blood. These were different pirates than any kind that had attacked before. The ships' crew was running around, stealing and setting houses on fire.

Ryou's nose was suddenly filled with the scent of smoke and heat enveloped his body, he turned around to see fire and a couple of the pirates invading his house, charging at him. Ryou ran as fast as he could, away from the attackers and away from the fire.

"Look at the pretty girl run!" One of them laughed, chasing after him.

"Please! Leave me alone!" He cried, throwing the door open and running out. He paused for a moment when he heard his sister screaming, when the screams died out he knew she was gone, and he kept running with tears in his eyes. Though he knew he paused too long when one of the pirates grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him back.

"No! No please!" He pleaded.

"Look at tha' she thinks we gon' let 'er go!" The one holding him said.

"I think Bakura will like this one, he didn't like the other girls we brought him before but this one… for sure." The second one said.

Ryou felt tears stream down his face, he was going to end up as some guy's plaything. She didn't want this for himself, he was sorry he'd ever wished for more adventure. He begged with god to let him take it back, but he was already being tied up and led away harshly.

He was boarded onto the ship, surrounded by laughter and awful smelling men with beer and rum splashing everywhere as the ship left the harbor city that Ryou had grown up in.

A man, obviously the captain, walked out from his cabin. "What did we get men?" He bellowed with a smirk on his face.

Riches that had been stolen from every house were dumped at the man's feet, he grinned, his teeth surprisingly white for a pirate. He looked like Ryou, only more masculine his hair messier than Ryou's kept, soft hair. The man holding the rope she was attached to him stepped forward, dragging him along.

"Captain! I caught you this one. I figured she'd be better than the others. She looks damn good." He said.

Everyone went silent as the captain stepped forward, closing in on Ryou. The taller man circled Ryou, critically looking him over. Ryou felt all eyes on him and he wanted to go home, he wished it would end…

… but then this captain started touching him.

Running his hands over Ryou's hips and chest, the smaller boy turned bright red, silently begging for this to end. The hands weren't rough or forceful, but gentle, this man was being careful with Ryou. But why? Pirates weren't gentle at all, so what made this man so different.

The hand started traveling further down Ryou's torso, several men on the ship hooted and hollered and Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that soon he'd be discovered and who knew what that would mean here?

Suddenly the man stopped on Ryou's stomach and pulled away slowly. "She'll do, this is definitely one of the better ones' you've ever brought me." He said, chuckling softly. Ryou stood perfectly still as the men on the ship whooped.

"You're too picky Bakura." Another man approached, he had wild blonde hair and tan skin. "You need to loosen up a little."

"Not everyone can or wants to sleep with just anyone Mariku." Bakura responded with a smirk.

"And he WON'T sleep with just anyone." A boy with tamer blonde hair and tan skin added, stepping next to the one named Mariku.

"Of course not Malik," Mariku smirked. "You know you're mine and mine alone."

The smaller one named Malik smiled up at Mariku, and Mariku held Malik closer. Bakura's gaze fell on Ryou, the captain held out his hand to Ryou and he snarled when Ryou didn't take it. Quickly the boy placed his hand in Bakura's and was pulled off to the cabin where Bakura slept.

The door was closed behind them and Bakura dropped Ryou's hand. Turning to face the boy, he leaned on the desk made of oak or holly, Ryou wasn't sure. He looked the boy up and down, not hungrily, but curiously.

"You're not a girl are you?" He said slowly.

Ryou blinked. He knew? He didn't know what to say, he just stood there in awe.

"Answer the question!" Bakura snapped.

"N-no. I'm not." Ryou squeaked.

Bakura didn't ask why it was this way, nor did he look like he wanted to, but he sat on his bed and patter the spot next to him. Ryou wasted no time getting over there and sitting down.

"You do know what they brought you here for right?" Bakura inquired.

Ryou closed his eyes and bit back tears, he nodded. He knew very well what he'd been brought there for.

"If you were a girl I would have had you thrown overboard with the guy who brought you here, I'm not attracted to girls. But you… you're feminine to get them off my case, and a boy to make me happy. You'll do as you're told without complaint if anyone else tries to sleep with you, get away and tell me, I'll have them killed. Got it?" He said without anger in his voice.

Ryou nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. He really didn't want this, he really didn't, but it was what would happen now. He would be a toy, a plaything, this man's way of getting off, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bakura took Ryou's hand again. "I take it you're a virgin huh?" Ryou nodded again.

Bakura looked at Ryou with a sort of tenderness in his eyes. "Then I will be your only, no one else will be allowed to touch you."

Ryou's mouth dropped a little bit, "You're not as… rough, as everyone makes pirates to be." Though he made a mental note about how selfish Bakura was.

Bakura smirked. "I'm only going to be nice to you. Everyone else knows that I am capable of terrible things."

Ryou didn't ask further. He was afraid to say or do anything; he didn't want to upset Bakura. As nice as he was to Ryou, he now knew that this man was awful to many others.

"I don't hear anything in there." Mariku laughed, a chorus of people laughed behind him.

Bakura threw a knife at the door. "Tell everyone to go away, do whatever the fuck they want, and if anyone is caught listening or waiting on the other side of that door that they'll get sixty lashes! SCRAM!"

The scrambling of feet were heard, Bakura was clearly true in his threat. Ryou swallowed, he was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. He didn't think he wanted it, no, he was sure he didn't want it. Bakura seemed to sense this, but he looked at Ryou with lust in his eyes.

"I won't take you… but I'll definitely make you mine." He placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders, pushing the boy backwards.

Ryou's eyes flew wide open. He was about to tell Bakura 'no' but the man had already pushed Ryou onto his back, the skirt of his dress hiked up and his underwear pulled down. Fingers teased Ryou's manhood to life. Ryou squirmed, unused to the feeling. It felt good… but wrong. Ryou wasn't gay! Ryou wasn't gay! But the more teasing this man did, the more he began to doubt himself. Soon he was hard and Bakura lowered himself to the erection, his lips barely grazing it. Ryou trembled, he didn't want this, he did NOT want this!

Ryou whimpered as Bakura took his length into his mouth, the feeling was great! But Ryou was afraid of it. He tried to say no, but the word wouldn't form in his mouth, he uttered a moan as Bakura's lips slid easily over hardened skin.

_This is wrong!_ He thought in protest. _This isn't something people should do! Forgive me god! Forgive me for finding enjoyment in this!_ He tossed and turned his head, pleasure mounting, yet he refused to let out another moan…

… But then Bakura started humming.

Ryou moaned loudly, causing Bakura to chuckle around the length. Ryou felt an unfamiliar tightening, his breathing increased. He arched his back and with one loud strangled cry, he released into Bakura's mouth, finding pleasure in the way the man lapped up everything that Ryou expelled.

Bakura pulled off and looked at Ryou with amusement. The smaller boy trembled, his breath audible and fast paced. Ryou started crying softly, he didn't want to get pleasure out of something that was this frowned upon. Homosexual urges were not in god's original plan, that's why they had men and women.

He was always raised that way, that homosexuals were frowned upon, yet his father has passed him off as a female. Now that he thought about it, his whole life was a homosexual charade. Not a willing one, he found no happiness with any man, not in a loving way. He'd always liked other women, but now… he wasn't so sure, and this uncertainty scared Ryou even more.

"Don't cry little angel." Bakura whispered, falling back on the bed next to Ryou. "No one's upset with you."The words made Ryou cry harder, the memory of doing such intimate things with a _man_ drove Ryou insane with hurt and confusion.

"I'm not… I never… this is wrong." Ryou whimpered.

"It's not wrong if you don't think of it as wrong." Bakura said back.

"But it feels wrong." Ryou argued.

"I see; you're not gay then." Bakura sighed. "Well you belong to me now, and just because you don't like it doesn't mean I won't do it. You do not control me, no one does; however, I do promise to keep you safe. Does that work for you?"

Honestly, Ryou would rather die than be some pleasure slave with protection. He was trapped on a boat with a selfish man who wanted nothing more than to get laid. He was surrounded by deviant men who smelled of tobacco and rum who all thought he was some women and probably wanted to have him as their own. His life and virginity were on the line and only one man stood between him and them.

_Sure! He'll fight them ALL off._ Ryou thought sarcastically. He smoothed his skirt down and curled into a ball on his side. It would only be a matter of time before they raped and killed him, and all he had to do to make sure that didn't happen is give away the one thing he probably held dearest, except for his mothers' locket of course. It sat fastened around his neck with her picture inside, he clutched it tightly more tears slipping from his eyes. _Why mom why?_ He thought.

Surely he'd be tainted.


	2. Peaceful Solitude

**Fuzzy: For reasons unknown to man, you people like this story so I decided to write another chapter.**

**Ryou: Fluffy's not here. She's being somewhere else.**

**Fuzzy: T-T**

**Ryou: So I'm doing stuff here… why do I have to dress like a girl?**

**Fuzzy: oFTo FAN SERVICE!**

**Ryou: Of course.**

**Fuzzy: LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p>Ryou was utterly miserable; the boat rocking in the churning waters made him feel sick, he felt used and dirty from the night before, he was terrified of the people on the other side of the door that kept him secluded in the Captain's Cabin, and he was hungry but too scared to do anything about it. He sat in the bed he'd been curled up in since he'd gotten on this awful ship and didn't get up, even after Bakura yelled at him for it. He wanted to go home or even die, just to get away from them. It was quiet in the Captain's Cabin without anyone in it, his stomach growled, filling the empty room with sound. Sighing he rolled over and looked out the port hole, all he could see for miles was ocean and sky. Ryou clicked open his mother's locket, staring at the picture with tears collecting in his eyes.<p>

"Mom… help me. I want to go home. I want to be safe. Send something to help me. I'm alone and scared, help me." He murmured to himself over and over again.

There was a soft timid knock on the door. "Hello? Can I come in?" Came the voice of that boy named Malik.

Ryou sniffled slightly, collecting himself. "Yes, you may." He responded, his voice sounded soft and feminine. He still had a role to fill after all.

The door creaked open; Malik stepped in with a bowl of food that Ryou didn't recognize. The tan boy closed the door and took a seat next to Ryou, handing the bowl to him.

"You weren't eating and he got worried. Well I wouldn't say 'worried' exactly… he tossed a bowl at me and told me to get you something to eat cuz you were still in here. But that's his way of being worried I guess, normally he doesn't care if one of us eats or not." Malik laughed nervously. Ryou looked at the slop in the bowl with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't sure if the yellow broth-y stuff was edible. He stirred it with the spoon, watching steam rise from it.

"It's just chicken broth," Malik said answering the question that Ryou hadn't voiced.

With that in mind Ryou nodded and started eating the food he'd been given. It didn't taste great, but it wasn't awful either. The two sat in silence. Malik was a good distance away from Ryou so as not to touch him. Ryou figured that Bakura had told them not to touch him, or rather "her" because they all thought he was a girl. He supposed he could just say he was a boy, but he wasn't sure if that was allowed. Malik looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly what to say. The silence grew awkward and lengthy until Ryou finally finished his food. Setting the bowl to the side, Ryou laid back down on the bed, curling into his little ball.

"It's not that bad." Malik said, reaching his hand out then pulling it back without touching Ryou.

Ryou shook his head. "It's absolutely awful! I'm pretty sure my sister's dead, and I have no idea what's going on with my father." _As perverse as that man is, he's still my father. _Ryou thought to himself.

"It's really not that bad, not everyone here is as bad as you think. Mariku's all talk, he won't hurt you; and Bakura may be talk and walk, but he's got a good heart." Malik defended.

"They're pirates! You're a pirate! Pirates are mean and dirty and they kill and steal for a life! Pirates aren't known for their hospitality and clean homes!" Ryou cried.

"I'm not a pirate. No, I was taken from my home too. I've been gone from my family for two years." Malik said quietly.

Ryou sat up. "Oh… I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay actually. I'm much happier here than I was there. Plus I have Mariku, so I'm extra happy." Malik smiled.

Ryou cringed. "Y-you mean you're… queer too?"

"What do you mean 'too'? Whatever… does it matter that I am? He makes me happy, so I shouldn't worry about the morals." Malik responded with a half hurt smile.

Ryou shook off the first part. "But it's unethical! Immoral! I can't even stress how wrong it is."

Malik's expression didn't change. "This from a boy in a dress," he said.

Ryou was surprised. "You mean you know?"

Malik nodded, "So how can you go off on how wrong homosexuality is, if you act like one?"

Ryou looked at the floor. "This wasn't my choice. After my mother died… my Father made me dress this way. My guess is because he missed my mother and I look like her." He held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You don't have to keep wearing that." Malik said.

Ryou shook his head. "He wants me to look like a girl." The pale boy said quietly.

"That's stupid. Why would he do that?"

"He said something about me looking like a girl get's everyone to leave him alone, but the fact that I'm a boy is something he wants. It's a cover." Ryou started trembling again. "But I don't want… that. I want to go home."

"You'll have to get used to being here. We rarely go back to a port we've already destroyed. And I'm sorry to say, but any family you had there is probably dead." Malik told him.

Ryou started crying. His whole family was gone! His father and sister were both gone! He was orphaned and alone. He had nowhere to go home to if he managed to get out of there. He needed to get back, to see if one of them survived, and if not then he needed to bury them next to his mother. Their bodies just couldn't be left there!

A pair of arms wrapped around Ryou. "I could get in so much trouble for this, but I honestly don't care." Malik mumbled. "It was hard for me too, to think that my family was dead… even though I didn't like my home… was awful. I had an older sister and brother who cared a lot about me. My father was cruel and my mother died giving birth to me. I pray every day that my brother and sister made it out safely. I know my father is dead because I watched him die." Tears began slipping from Malik's eyes too. Clearly the thought of his family hurt too.

Ryou hugged back. Giving both the comfort they needed.

"I'm sure they're just fine." Ryou said softly. "If you don't mind my asking; why do you hate your father so much?"

Malik stood, tugging off the lavender shirt he wore. On his back was a tattoo-like scar that stretched the expanse of tan flesh. Ryou gasped softly. "That must've been awful! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I barely notice it anymore." Malik said quietly, pulling the shirt over his head.

Ryou felt a sort of fondness for Malik, a soft warmth. He didn't want to call it love, lest he go back on his word. But it was there, and he didn't want it to go. He had someone with whom he had things in common. It felt nice to be able to talk to Malik, comforting and safe in all responses given to the things Ryou said. Hell, maybe it was love.

If it was for Malik, then Ryou didn't mind being tainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuzzy: Okay… so it's gotten Angstshippy. Big deal! I don't have much of a plan.<strong>

**Ryou: I'm so confused. **

**Fuzzy: Good reviews make the next chapter come out FASTER! :D But don't get simple like "Good" or "I liked it" I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LIKED IT! Tell me THAT and the chapter will come out faster. Too simple reviews postpone the chapter a DAY! A WHOLE DAY!**


	3. Corruption of the Innocent

**Fuzzy: Okay, there was some confusion as to why I tossed Angstshipping in there when this is a primary Tendership. Ima answer that now… Because the basic plot I came up with has to have Malik and Ryou get close. It IS still primarily Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping, but the idea I had for this (the very vague idea I had) makes sense this way. Let's just say things need to get worse before they get better. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Ryou: I do NOT like the sound of this!**

**Fuzzy: Yeah… Fluffy's asleep so Ryou's back again.**

**Ryou: Alrighty, on with this crappy Ra-damned fic.**

**Fuzzy: ROLE FILM!**

**Ryou: THERE IS NO FILM!**

**Fuzzy: Oh… oFTo use your **_**imagiNAtion… **_

**Ryou: Just read the fic…**

* * *

><p>Ryou didn't come across as whiny and bitchy as Bakura had made him seem. From what Ryou told him, Malik knew Ryou had a legitimate reason to be upset. It seemed that the captain of the ship had no reason to be protective to this degree, except out of selfishness.<p>

Malik also, unknowingly, shared the same fondness for Ryou that the pale boy had for him. Even though he had Mariku, with whom he'd shared many…_ endeavors,_ but Ryou was the only one on the ship who had retained the human-like gentleness that Malik longed for.

They shared a glance that lasted only seconds, but said everything necessary. Slowly, Malik leaned over, claiming Ryou's lips with his own. Their kiss was pleasant, their heart beats heard through their connection. Malik grazed his tongue questioningly over Ryou's lips, requesting entrance without demanding.

Ryou parted them hesitantly, Malik's tongue invading his mouth slowly. Their bodies grew closer together as they became more desperate for each other. The space between the bodies closed and their kiss became a burning haze that opened up to lust. They parted when air was necessary.

This time Ryou wasn't afraid of the homosexual contact. He craved Malik, needed him in ways he never needed anyone. The tan boy seemed to understand this; he pushed aside a large trunk revealing a hidden door in the floor. The two crawled down and Malik slid a wooden plank into two slots to lock the door from the inside. Down there was gold, mounding all over, treasure chests stacked up against each other. Clearly Bakura knew what he was doing when he led his crew into harbors to collect valuables.

Malik gently pushed Ryou onto the wooden floor, crawling on top of him. The wood was damp from the waters below. There might be a leak somewhere but at the moment that's not what Ryou was thinking about.

Clothes were removed and they shared another searing kiss, Malik trailing his lips down the boys' body stopping at the soft skin on Ryou's chest. He took the pink nipple into his mouth, relishing in Ryou's moan. The pale boy arched his back slightly, wanting more of Malik's mouth. Soon, Malik switched to the other nipple.

The tan boy lifted his head to look at Ryou's flushed face in the near dark room to see if there was any restraint there, he only found desire and lust. Malik sucked on three of his fingers, carefully pressing one into Ryou's entrance. The pale boy winced.

"Try to relax, don't make too much noise. I'll be in serious trouble if I'm caught." Malik whispered, kissing Ryou again.

Ryou nodded, almost yelping out when the second finger was added. Malik grabbed hold of Ryou's errection, to give him a distraction from the pain. At the third finger, Ryou was almost in tears, yet he tried to relax anyway.

Suddenly white flashed in Ryou's vision and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Malik smiled at him, pushing into Ryou's body quickly before the pleasure faded. Ryou no longer felt the pain that had come from stretching. Ryou moaned and writhed beneath Malik, it felt good to know that it was done out of need, not want. Malik's hand wrapped around Ryou's need once more and the two came at the same time, moaning the other's name.

They collapsed together, trying to catch their breath as Malik hurried to clean their mess and redress himself. Ryou sat up and pulled his dress back on, glancing back at Malik with a grateful look. The tan boy smiled back happily.

"You can't tell him okay? If Bakura or Mariku finds out…" Malik bit his lip.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. It could be bad for me too." Ryou smiled.

They kept their little secret hidden as they walked back up the ladder to the Captain's Cabin; sharing one last glance as Malik left the room with the bowl he'd brought Ryou.

Sleepy from the activity, Ryou rolled onto his side and drifted off; unaware that someone had been watching the whole time.

~XOXO~

"Heh… Malik's really in for it now." The green haired one said with a nasally laugh.

"Yeah. The Capitan won't be happy when he hears this." The second one with brown hair said.

"And his First Mate, Mariku, will be angry too!" The green haired one snorted.

"They'll have to give us a reward Weevil."

"They will indeed Rex."

And the two walked happily from their hiding place in the hidden room under the Captain's Cabin, running off to tell what they had seen.

~XOXO~

"WHAT?" Bakura bellowed, slamming his fist on the table. "RYOU IS MINE! WHAT IS THAT SLUT DOING?"

Rex and Weevil shrugged, laughing to themselves at the reaction.

"Calm down Bakura." Mariku said entering the room. "I'm sure whatever you're mad about is nothing."

Bakura twitched, placing a searing glare on Mariku. "You're little slut just fucked my Ryou."

"Watch who you're calling a slut Bakura! Malik doesn't sleep with everyone, just me." Mariku defended.

"Well apparently he was fucking my Ryou!" Bakura snarled.

"Where's your proof?"

Bakura gestured to Rex and Weevil. "They are my proof. They saw it."

Mariku's expression turned cold. "Malik is in so much trouble…" He said with a snarl.

~XOXO~

Ryou didn't want to leave the cabin; he hoped Malik would come back again. But night fell and the boy had yet to come back; Ryou was starting to get really hungry and his stomach growled in protest to not being fed. Ryou jumped when the door opened, smiling and hoping to see Malik…

… and all he saw was a _very_ pissed off Bakura.

"You filthy slut," Bakura hissed. "And here I believed that you were afraid of homosexuality, and you go off and fuck Malik. I assume you fucked him because you seem to have a problem with being bottom."

Ryou was silent, staring wide eyed in horror. How had Bakura found out? He hadn't told! Did Malik tell? It wasn't likely since Malik was afraid of Bakura and Mariku being angry with him.

"Well? DID YOU FUCK HIM OR DID HE FUCK YOU!" Bakura shouted angrily.

"I-I w-was bottom yes…" Ryou said timidly.

Bakura's glare didn't leave Ryou for a moment. "I told you that you belonged to me and you go off and sleep with another pleasure slave. I hope you know that your precious Malik is going to be subjected to every form of punishment I can think of. And you, my little slave, are going to be mine tonight and you will not complain or I will add to Malik's punishment and _sell_ him away." A long silence ensued. "AM I CLEAR?" Bakura added.

Ryou nodded quickly. "I understand."

"Then you also understand that you are going to watch Malik in his punishments and you will not look away unless I allow it."

Ryou's eyes filled with tears. "I understand."

"I will come and get you when I want. You will not be eating tonight either." Bakura said, leaving the cabin.

~XOXO~

Truth be told Bakura loved Ryou; the boy was fragile and sensitive. Bakura was selfish and wanted that innocent boy to be all his and no one else's. It hurt him dearly when he found out that Ryou had betrayed his wishes and slept with someone else. Not to mention Ryou had insisted that he wasn't gay.

If he couldn't be nice to Ryou and earn him that way, then he would scare Ryou into being his.

That boy would be forever tainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuzzy: THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WERE ASTOUNDING! Sorry this took longer than I thought, I had writers block. I hope to see reviews like this again. ARIGATO AND SAYONARA!<strong>


	4. Love of the Hated

**Fuzzy: Okay! I'm FINALLY back! Ugh, sorty you guys, didn't mean for this to take so long buuuuuuuut I'll allow it because I was in the hospital. Soooooooooooo yeah... Fluffy isn't being cooperative and I can't get a hold of the bitch so Ryou's back.**

**Ryou: She... Keeps... Kidnapping... Me... Call... The... Cops...**

**Fuzzy: Pfft, like anyone actually reads the A/N's. You'll be mine forever. And ever. And ever. And Thursday. But not Friday cuz I hafta go back to the hospital for a check up. And not Saturday cuz I got plans. But Sunday you're mine again.**

**Ryou: just read the fic...**

* * *

><p>Ryou was ushered into a dungeon like place, Bakura in tow. It smelled of death and shit, Mariku led them all further into the dark place, to a room with a single candel lit. The door was closed behind them. Malik sat, tied to a chair, stripped and gagged. He looked terrified and shot Mariku a pleading look that was only returned with a cold stare. Ryou mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the tan boy and Malik nodded at Ryou, hope gone from his eyes. Neither of the two boys knew what was going to happen.<p>

Mariku looked like he could spit fire as well as cry from betreyal. Anger and hurt, two best friends in a swirl of emotions, became all the large man had left. Silently, he moved behind Malik and picked up something that had been sitting in a fireplace in the room (A/N: I dun give a fuck if this is correct/possible. I say it is so it is) Ryou recognised it as a cattle brand and started trembling. It was a large 'M', assumably standing for 'Mariku'. When Malik saw it, he began wimpering and pleading through the gag, Mariku hesitated.

"Do it so we can move on." Bakura hissed.

Ryou looked away, but was quickly forced back by Bakura who cruelly held his eyelids open as Mariku pressed the hot tool to Malik's chest. The smaller tan boy screamed, legs thrashing and eyes collecting with tears that poured down his face tirelessly. Ryou was caught in fear, even as the branding iron was removed and Malik started to calm some. The skin that had been burned was slightly bloody and grotesque, charred over and ugly. After the tears stopped, Mariku wrapped gauze around his lovers chest, a sign that he still cared.

Bakura stepped up. "I won't be nearly as merciful." He hissed. "I won't baby your wounds."

A knife appeared in the captain's hand, and with the other, he motioned for Ryou to come over.

"This," he started. "Is why you don't disobey me..." He untied Malik's wrist, attatching the bond to his elbow and sealing it back to the armrest.

He held a firm grip on the hand, taking hold of the pointer finger and shoved the knife under the nail, cutting the finger nail clean off. Malik screamed, blood trickling down his finger. Ryou cringed, watching with horror. The second finger was just as bad to watch. It wasn't long before Ryou couldn't take it anymore, the screaming and blood, the soft click of the discarded nails hitting the floor...

"Stop it! Stop, please! Bakura I'm sorry! Just stop!" Ryou begged, tears rolling down his face.

Bakura stopped his actions and looked at Ryou, Malik crying next to him. The captain sighed and put his knife away, having severed four nails in all. He stood, taking Ryou's hand and leaving Mariku and Malik behind.

"I'm sorry Bakura, I'm sorry. " Ryou had kept mumbling, the images traumatizing him.

"Shut up," Bakura sighed. "I didn't think it would last long anyway."

Ryou sniffled. The corners of Bakura's lips twitched up and the man reached out, brushing tears from Ryou's face. Ryou looked surprised, he hadn't expected Bakura to do that. He expected to be hit and slapped, not cared for.

"We're going back up to the room," Bakura said. "I have something you might like."

Reluctantly, Ryou followed. Sensing that Bakura had calmed down some, he followed his captor silently. Staring at the floor as they went. The only thing he heard wasd the click of his heals and the clatter of Bakura's boots. It smelled of sewage, to put it politely, and it took all the boy had not to plug his nose. It was dark, but soon became light when they stepped onto the deck of the ship, heading for the cabin again. Ryou began to fear, Bakura did say he'd be taking Ryou tonight. Had the man grown impatient and wanted to do it now instead? When they got inside, Ryou shuffled around awkwardly.

Bakura pulled out a crate from the corner and opened it. Books! There were books of all kinds! Ryou stared at them in wonder, he'd never seen the titles there before. Ryou had been taught by his sister how to read, he just recently felt like he really knew how. This was an amazing gift that meant so much more to him than anything.

"They're yours," Bakura said.

"Oh, my... Th-thank you! Thank you so much! This is wonderful! I love it!" Ryou grinned.

"Glad you like them. I can't read..." Bakura said with an embarrassed laugh.

Ryou smiled. "I'd teach you if you like."

"I'd love that." The captain had a warm smile there where a scowl normally was.

Ryou went through the books, setting aside writing after writing. Delicate fingers grabbing the books and setting them down noiselessly next to him. He saw one that he knew, sitting at the bottom of the crate, and nearly cried. Carefully, he pulled it out, eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"This was my mother's favorite book..." Ryou said softly, voice quivering. "She used to read it to me before she..." Ryou wiped his eyes with his fingers. He sobbed quietly for a moment before Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, comforting the boy.

"It's okay, I'm glad you found a copy. It's a memory. I don't have anything from my parents, they both died when I was young." Bakura said. "My older brother tried to raise me but we didn't have any money, he sold me to a wealthy family."

"That's awful," Ryou sniffed, quickly forgetting his pain.

"It wasn't too bad, I wasn't hurt or mistreated too much. I was fed and housed. I thought my brother was looking out for me... Then their house burned down and he came and got me out. Only to sell me again. The second house wasn't as nice, I would be beaten for the stupidest things... That house never burned down, my brother didn't need me. He'd married some rich woman. He wanted me to sell me. I guess that's why I'm so angry all the time." Bakura said, a sad smile ghosting over a pain filled face that screamed for love begged to be cared for.

Ryou hugged back, "I'm so sorry. That's awful, where's your brother now?"

"If I remember I killed his wife, burned his house and stole all his money. Then sold him. He begged me for forgiveness and I gave it to him. Stealing him back and leaving him to fend for himself." Bakura said quietly.

"There has to be something better than plunder..."

"It's good at making you forget pain."

"By inflicting it on others?"

"I'm not a nice person, Ryou. I wasn't raised that way."

"But I like it when you're nice. You're less scary and look, we're close, you frighten me when you're mean. I don't want to be near you."

"I'll only be nice for you, got it? I can't let them know I'm soft." He said with a soft smile.

"Alright, it's a start."

Maybe he wouldn't be tainted after all.


	5. Long Gone

**Fuzzy: okay, so a lot of you noticed the random flip flopping between Bakura being nasty and angry to him being loving. I hope it doesn't bother anyone but there's a reason! Bakura lacked love and so when he was faced with it, he just acts on instinct! But shhhhhh! You don't know that yet! Hehehehe. I spoiled my own story. Anyway, on with mah fiiiic bitches!**

* * *

><p>"That was nice a' ya." Mariku said, downing half his beer in one gulp. "You're not normaly so nice."<p>

"Oh shut it, if I hurt hi- er her, she get's scared. I actually want her to like me." Bakura snapped.

"So you care about opinions now?" Mariku smirked. "What has that girl done to ya?"

"I could ask you the same about Malik."

"I haven't actually spoken to him in days." Mariku said idly. "He sits in our room all day in bed, he's hurtin', maybe we went too far."

"That wasn't going too far!" The captain hissed. "Hell, keelhaulin' the guy wouldn't have been too far, but I was mereciful on that one. Didn't want him dead."

"Glad you care so much."

"I don't, Ryou does."

"You gonna just let Ryou do what she wants?"

"Hell no, I'm still in charge here!"

"Then why haven't you taken her like you promised?"

Bakura couldn't answer that one. He didn't have anything to answer with. He just remembered forgetting about it and showing Ryou the books... Bakura didn't think he could take Ryou by force, the boy was too shy and it'd scar him for life. As it was he'd barely started to accept homosexuality in himself. How could he explain to his first mate that he'd gone soft because Ryou had that effect on him? Mariku would laugh for sure.

"I don't know," Bakura replied in a quieter voice.

"Bullshit, give me a real answer!" Mariku demanded.

"I owe you no explanaition! You do not order me around!" Bakura stood, enraged by the tone Mariku now held.

"Hey now no need to be rash." Mariku said, putting his hands up defensively. "I just figured you'd have the balls to admit you love that girl."

Love? The though hadn't crossed his mind until now. A small smile found its home on Bakura's face, he quickly wiped it off and sneered at his friend.

"Shut up," he said half heartedly.

"Fine, I'll drop it now." Mariku said, then he frowned. "Does Malik hate me? Why did he do that with Ryou? He never did anything like that before."

"Hell if I know why that whore went after my Ryou."

"He's not a w-whore." Mariku tried defending the boy, he'd never said it, but he truly loved Malik. Never having the guts to tell the boy, it hurt badly that Malik had done that. The man stood and left the room, heading back to his own cabin.

~XOXO~

Malik's whole body was wrapped in pain. His fingers throbbed and his chest ached, he was afraid to talk to Mariku anymore. All Malik did all day was lay in bed, hoping his wounds didn't get infected. He flinched when he heard the door creak open, but his face fell straight when he saw it was Mariku. The older, taller boy walked toward the bed, sitting on its edge and staring ahead of him.

"Why?" Came the simple question.

Malik knew full well what Mariku was asking about and didn't need clarification. "It's not what you thought it was."

"Oh? Then explain what it was."

"He looked so... Destroyed. He was scared and shy and he liked me cuz I wasn't rude or upsetting. I began to feel bad for him because eventually, Ryou woulda been taken by Bakura and Captain isn't polite... Ryou woulda been hurt. I didn't want him to go through it thinking it was always gonna be bad."

This made sence to Mariku, after all, Malik was that kind of person, giving sympathy and empathy to whoever needed it. It made Mariku feel sorta bad that he hurt Malik and let him get hurt by Bakura. He had to tell him... Malik wouldn't be able to forgive him...

"Malik... I'm sorry. I wasn't upset because you disobeyed me." Mariku said quietly.

Malik sat up, confused. "Then why were you upset."

"I was upset because I-" he cut himself off, swallowing. This was harder than he thought it'd be. "Malik, I l-love you."

The smaller boys' eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face after the initial shock wore down. Shakily, he hugged Mariku, completely happy in that moment.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry, Mariku! I didn't mean to hurt you! Ryou just needed help, he wouldn't have known what ta' do."

"It's fine- wait... 'He'?"

"You didn't figure it out? Ryou's a boy. But don't tell anyone else! Bakura doesn't want anyone to know. I thought he told ya."

"Ah well, he probably didn't wanting me overreactin' and opening my big mouth to Kaiba or Dartz." Mariku grinned.

Malik smiled back then yawned. "I'm sleepy," he said, mid yawn. "Lay with me?"

"A'course." Mariku said, laying next to the boy. As Malik fell asleep, Mariku pulled the boy into his arms and fell asleep too.

_I'll only be soft around Malik. Anyone else see's and my reputation is shot. _He thought as he drifted off.

~XOXO~

They arrived in a small port in a town where "no one cared who ya are or whatcha business is". Everyone there was as shady as a bush in the middle of the night. The ship docked there, letting all of the crew off. Ryou was led out by Bakura, the smaller boy clinging to Bakura's arm in fear. The whole place reaked of alcohol, there were hoots and hollars. Ryou was shaking noticeably, he didn't want to be there.

"C-can I please stay on the ship, Bakura? I-I don't wanna be here." Ryou asked, voice failing him.

"I'd let you but if someone got on the boat I wouldn't be back until later." Bakura explained. "Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Ryou squeaked and clung tighter, he'd rather not risk being found by a stranger here... Since when was Bakura considered his safe haven? He hadn't even realized he'd thought of him as that until now when he depended on the pirate captain for protection in an unsafe town.

"Relax, we'll be in and out before ya know it." Bakura asured him. "I figured you'd want something to eat that isn't chicken broth."

"O-okay..." Ryou said, voice an octave higher than normal.

Bakura and the crew of men walked into a large tavern-like building, no one batted an eye at the crew of men entering, they all minded their own business. Ryou still clung tightly to Bakura, tripping on the edge of his dress as they walked.

"Ryou, calm down, I won't let anyone hurt you." Bakura said, starting to get annoyed. "I can't feel the lower part of my arm!"

"S-sorry!" Ryou said, letting go, then quickly reattatching himself when a rather large, fat man growled in their direction.

Bakura sighed and got to the bar, asking for two of something that Ryou didn't hear because his ears were ringing with fear. Everyone there had a scar or two visible on their bodies, some had missing limbs and appendages. Ryou really didn't mind eating chicken broth if it meant leaving. He was about to say something when food was shoved into his open mouth. It tasted good, especially considering what he had been eating, Bakura gave him a look that was smug and it made Ryou tinge pink in embarrassment. He chewed and swallowed and then sat next to Bakura at a small table, eating whatever meat this was happily.

"You'd think she'd have eaten lamb before." Mariku said, sitting down.

"I h-have, I-I'm j-just hungry." Ryou said quietly. Of course this didn't taste much like the lamb he'd eaten before. It was greasier and more tender than the stuff he'd eaten before.

"We can't carry meat like this on the ships, the usually spoil so we'll head here after a raid and get something good." Mariku said.

Ryou nodded shyly then frowned. "Where's Malik?"

"He's on the boat, didn't feel like getting up so he's sleeping." Mariku said.

"You left him on the boat? Alone?" Bakura shouted.

"Yeah, why?"

"Moron! Stowaway's! He could be hurt!" Bakura said, smacked Mariku upside the head.

"Okay, we'll go back! Relax, he'll be fine!"

The two got up but Ryou's hand shot out to Bakura's sleeve, he didn't want to be left alone. He also didn't want to leave his only real food in a month.

"C'mon Ryou, if you have a problem with us going back then come with us." Bakura said flatly, slightly mad.

"O-okay..." Ryou stood and looked at the food a moment before following Bakura and Mariku.

~XOXO~

Malik didn't feel well, his fingers hurt and he felt sick. No one was here and if they were, the boy could pass for dead if needed. There was creeking and Malik instantly played possum and lay still.

"See? Fine. I told ya!" Mariku said.

Malik glanced over, relieved to see Mariku and Bakura instead of some creep. Even more relieved when Ryou trotted in behind them. The dress-clad boy frowned as he looked at Malik, studying him critically.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." Bakura said.

Ryou made his way over to Malik and pressed his hand against the boy's face, jumping in surprise. Malik was warm, really warm, this couldn't be good.

"We might have a problem." Ryou said.

"Hm?" The other two men piped up.

"I think he's really sick," Ryou started unraveling the bandages on Malik's fingers, intending to change them. His eyes flew wide and he gagged at the sight of the overly infected wounds. Ryou darted off to a corner and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach, being the lamb he'd been enjoying but a few minutes ago. His throat burned and he wiped his mouth on a smelly cloth that Bakura handed him.

"What the hell?" Mariku said, grossed out by the infection.

"We hafta... Clean it... Off." Ryou breathed inbetween retches. "A dull razor would do fine to scrape it out without hurting him too badly." Ryou managed to calm down. "And soap, go get soap."

"What do you need that crap for? Soap don't do nothing." Mariku said, still slightly worried.

"It'll help, just go get some." Ryou said.

"You heard hi- her!" Bakura barked.

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Bakura, I know he's a boy." And the man got up and left.

Bakura blinked and faced Ryou. "Tell me what to do captain." He grinned.

Ryou giggled. "Warm water and a wet cloth."

"Aye aye," the taller said and walked off.

Ryou took a seat next to Malik. "You'll be fine. I guess it's a good thing I read huh?"

Malik smiled, body tired and sick. "Yeah, thank you."

"It's fine, you're the only person I can really talk to, it'd be a shame if you died and left me." He said, half teasingly.

"I live to please." Came the hoarse responce.

Creaking of floorboards didn't disrupt the conversation, but the larger than life, looming man in the doorway did. Malik froze in terror, staring at the man and causing Ryou to turn around. The pale boy almost screamed, but the man was quicker, clamping a hand over his mouth. Ryou thrashed and let out muffled screams as the large man started to leave. Malik could barely sit let alone help his friend, he tried calling for help but his voice failed him.

"Tell my baby brother I said hi." Sharp, fang-like teeth were bared with canine's as he grinned in a way that would send shivers down your spine, a creepy grin you could see everytime you closed your eyes.

A grin belonging to the famed thief (and manwhore) Touzoku-Ou.


	6. Degraded and Gone

Malik called and shouted as best he could, until Mariku and Bakura finally came back.

"What's wrong?" Mariku asked.

"H-he took Ryou!" Malik shouted back.

"What? Who?" Bakura was upset.

"T-Touzoku-Ou! He said something about saying hi to his brother but he took Ryou and-"

"Dammit Tou!" Bakura hissed and stomped off the ship. There was no sign of the thief anywhere.

"Bakura? What's going on?" Mariku asked.

The captain sighed. "Touzoku-Ou is my older brother, and an asshole at that. He made my life miserable and left me to rot on the streets, Thank god I actually knew how to find and cook food or I might be dead now. He never liked it when I had something of my own, my guess is he took Ryou because he liked the way Ryou looked. The fact that Ryou is mine only added to his determination."

"Your brother is the most famous thief in the world?" Mariku said, still in slight shock. "Well then we can just ask him for Ryou back can't we?"

"Hello? Are you listening to me? My brother hates me! He took Ryou because Ryou's mine!"

"Oh... What about Malik? Without Ryou he'll get worse."

"Damn... Alright, there's only one place he'd go, especially if he's trying to create a rise out of me."

"We'll head there as soon as the crew gets back."

"No, we're getting them now. We're going to head to Harken Port, he'll likely go there."

"How are you sure?"

"That's where we grew up."

~XOXO~

"Let go of me!" Ryou cried, trying to worm free of his captors grip.

"How about I don't and say I did? Hm? Does that work for you?" Touzoku-Ou said.

"Bakura will come for me! And Mariku and- MALIK! He's still sick! I have to go back! He could die!" Ryou cried. "Please!"

"No! I'm counting on my baby brother coming for you. Your his little whore after all, and he'd do anything to keep you."

"But Malik..."

"Shut up! You're mine now. You will not speak unless told you can. You will do as I command, no arguing. If you do something I dislike, there is no warning, I'll punish you. Got it?"

Ryou nodded, not speaking in case it'd get him in trouble. The boy wanted to cry, he wanted to go home, to be with his sister and his delusional father, but they had long since passed. All he had now was this odd man and a hope that Bakura could find him.

"Okay, first things first, strip down."

Ryou's eyes went wide with fear.

"Relax, I ain't gonna do nothin to ya." He half lied, he wouldn't do anything right now. He just wanted to humiliate the small boy.

Ryou squeaked and shook his head, he really didn't want to.

"If you don't do it, I will. And if I do it, punisment will be involved."

Ryou's breath hitched, and he whimpered. He really didn't want to, and he wasn't a girl so what would Touzoku-Ou do when he found out? Slowly, his hand shaking, he started unbuttoning the top of the dress, starting to cry. Touzoku-Ou smirked and watched. Ryou started crying harder, until he'd managed to finish Touzoku-Ou's request. The thief looked somewhat surprised, but also a little like he figured Ryou was a boy.

"Bakura sure knows how to pick 'em." The thief snorted. "How he managed to find a crossdresser I'll never know."

Ryou sniffled and fell to his knees in a defensive possition, he was terrified. This was demeaning and scarry and he wanted nothing more than to be back on Bakura's ship. He trembled, he cried, he couldn't move. How could anyone be this mean? This cruel?

"Oh stop crying, I didn't do anything yet." Touzouku-Ou said crossly. Ryou could only look up at him in disgust.

"Didn't do anything? You kidnapped me, brought me here to some gross, slimey wood hut of a house, and you forced me to degrade myself! How is that not doing anything?" Ryou cried.

Touzoku-Ou grew angry, "I told you not to speak! You're in for it now." Ryou's eyes grew wide.

He hoped he'd be able to live through this...

* * *

><p><strong>Fuzzy: sorry for the shortness... Writers block. Besides that I'm a little busy between school and hospital visits. I promise the next chapter will be better. Keep reviewing!<strong>


	7. Forced

**Fuzzy: thank you all. You've all been so wonderful and patient with me. I get nothing but wonderful reviews. You're all so wonderful especially with my health conditions being hard on me. Thank you thank you thank you. I've cried from happiness cuz of some of the love I'm getting. I don't cry so...**

* * *

><p>Everything was fuzzy, hot, and he was pretty sure he was talking to himself. Malik had gotten worse in the 48 hours since Ryou had gone, he was tired all the time and dizzy. Everything was blurred in his eyes, he thought he heard Mariku but he couldn't tell since he was too tired. He had a high fever and sometimes there'd be something cold and wet on his face and he'd purr at how good it felt, whining when it was gone.<p>

"Bakura I don't think he'll get better... How long until we get to Harken Port?" Mariku asked.

"Well it'll be until tomorrow, we can only go so fast." Bakura said, sympathetic.

"But I don't think he'll last much longer!"

"I'm sorry! But without Ryou... That poor boy is probably undergoing some form of sadistic torture! Oh god... Oh god oh god oh god..." Bakura fisted his own hair, pacing on the wood floor and making it creak with every stomp. He wouldn't admit he was worried though it was painfully obvious.

"Bakura! Calm the fuck down!" Mariku said, gripping Bakura's shoulders. "We can't afford to panic. Especially you, Captain, who leads the crew! There'll be mutiny if anyone knows you're at a vulnerable point."

"Okay okay, you're right. My brother just makes life hell, there are crimes that even I draw the line at and he crosses them frequently! Ryou's too fragile for that!"

"What on earth could Touzoku-Ou do to him that would damage him for life?"

Bakura swallowed and didn't answer, there was so much his older brother was capable of. The scar under Touzoku-Ou's eye was caused by a knife and a desire to scar himself. Touzoku-Ou was insane, there was no getting around that.

"Bakura...?" Mariku frowned.

"He'd do everything." And Bakura left the room.

~XOXO~

"Hey, you hungry?" Touzoku-Ou asked.

Ryou glanced weakly at him, hanging from the chains that kept him teathered to the wall. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten since the day before. The pale boy nodded.

Touzoku-Ou smriked. "Good, won't spoil your appetite then, I have plans for later. I want you to be hungry." He tilted Ryou's chin up more, releshing in the whimper of fear it got him. "I'll go get you something to drink though, I can't have you dying on me now can I?"

A few minutes passed and Touzoku-Ou came back with water, tugging Ryou up by the boys' once soft hair. Ryou cried out softly, but let out a tiny moan of appreciation when he felt water running down his throat. He drank it all greedily, some of it dripping down his chin. When the glass was empty, Touzouku-Ou let him go, the pale boy crashed to the ground.

"Better?"

"Yeah..." Ryou said, then squeaked, eyes wide. He spoke! He wasn't supposed to-

"How many times do I have to punish you to get it through your head?" Touzoku-Ou hissed, picking the boy back up. Ryou trembled, whimpering out apologies.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Shut up!" Touzouku-Ou smacked Ryou, quickly undoing the chains and tugging Ryou by his hair into another room.

"Please! Not again!" Ryou said, he was quickly silenced by a rope being tied around his head and acting as a gag. Ryou couldn't speak anymore.

"If you knew what I'd do, then you shouldn't have done it!" Touzoku-Ou tied Ryou down to the same dirty, grimy table that'd been sitting there for years. The thief pulled out a rather sharp knife, and proceeded to carve symbols on Ryou's chest.

The boy screamed through the rope, cutting the sides of his mouth. Blood dripped down his sides, cauzing Touzoku-Ou to go into a frenzie with bloodlust. The man leaned down and licked off some of the blood. Ryou screamed louder, thrashing wildly. He did not want this! He feared where this was going and he wanted it to stop. But still the licking continued, he kept screaming and pleading silently for it to stop. There was a quiet groan from Touzoku-Ou and Ryou screamed yet again as he felt hands fondling parts he'd rather not have fondled. Tears continued their pour, he felt so bad that he was enjoying those touches.

It wasn't long before Touzoku-Ou was on top of him.

Inside of him.

Finishing with him.

He left Ryou on the table, sobbing and tired, feeling like he'd betrayed Bakura. He couldn't hide it anymore he loved Bakura. Touzoku-Ou practically forced Ryou to cum, Ryou had enjoyed it unintentionally. It was worse than rape, worse than the other torture. It was sex. There was no out to that. There was no passing it off as rape, he had indeed enjoyed it. Bakura would be mad again, this time he'd punish Ryou for sure, he might leave Ryou. And Ryou didn't want that. Ryou wanted to live on that ship forever. The pale boy drifted off to sleep, tears staining his face.


	8. Rescue of the Lost

The ship docked in Harken Port, the people had all scattered at the sight of Bakura's flag. It was black with a gold ring in the center that had an eye on it. Everyone knew who he was, that meant he'd have no trouble getting what he wanted out of these people. The plan was simple: get in. Get Ryou. Get out. Easy right? Wrong. Harken Port was huge! The population was well into the thousands. There would be a serious manhunt.

"Kill no one! I need them alive." Bakura snapped.

The seige took minutes as the crew members easily corralled the townspeople around the center square (which was also huge).

"Alright you bunch a' numbskulls, I'm looking for my brother. He's taken something from me and I want it back!" Bakura snarrled and grabbed a woman from the crowd by her wrist. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I know which I prefer so either way is a win for me."

"BAKURA AKEFIA STANTON! YOU LET THAT WOMAN GO RIGHT NOW!" Came an angry voice from the crowd.

"Oh god..." Bakura said in response.

Now there were few things Bakura feared. Spiders, vaginas, and the owner of that voice. Out of the crowd stepped, Isis. Bakura's eyes went wide and he backed up a little.

"You stay away from me! You're not the boss of me anymore!" Bakura said, sounding a little frightened.

Isis reached out and grabbed Bakura's ear, pinching harshly. "Let. Her. Go."

"Make me!" Bakura said, Isis tugged roughly on his ear. "OW DAMMIT!"

"Let go!"

"FINE!" He let go of his hostage and the woman scrambled back. Bakura flashed a glare to Mariku, who had started laughing.

"Don't laugh at him! I'll do it to you too!" Isis snatched Mariku's ear and tugged, the man crying out.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Mariku said.

Isis let go. "Alright now what's going on that you had to up and scare everyone?"

"Um Bakura? Who is that?" Mariku asked.

"That would be Isis Lancing, she runs the orphanage here and thta's kinda where my brother and I were dumped until he was old enough to get us out of there." Bakura responded.

"Answer me young man!" Isis snapped.

"Tou took something from me again and I'm trying to get it back!" Bakura said, the slightest hint of a whine in his voice.

"You talked to Tou?" Isis looked surprised.

"No! He walked in without me knowing and kidnapped a... Er... Friend from me!"

"Dammit Tou!"

"That's what I said!"

"Alright let me think... I don't remember anyone coming along like that... But you know Tou, sneaky bastard can go anywhere."

"Then stand back and let me do what I was doing." His eyes narrowed at the collected people in the square. "Alright, one of you has to have seen him. I'm looking for Touzoku-Ou... Touzy... Tou... It depends on how ya knew 'em. He had a small bo- girl with him. Looks a bit like me but... Girly."

"You look pretty girly to me..." Mariku whispered.

Bakura smacked Mariku on the back of the head. "I'll have you skinned for that!"

"Suuuuuure..." Mariku said, nursing the bump on his head.

"I um... I think I saw Touzoku-Ou at the tavern the other night..." A tiny voice chirped.

"Who said that?" Bakura barked.

A boy with tri-colored hair stepped out, he was rather short, and had large eyes. He stood timidly, trembling slightly.

"I um... He was there yesterday..." He said, looking at the ground.

"Yugi, what do you think you're doing?" A taller version of the boy ran forward. "You don't have to say anything to him!"

"Oh but he does." Bakura pulled out a small gun, pointing it at Yugi. "Tell me where he is."

"I d-don't know! I j-just saw him in the tavern the other night! I s-swear!" Yugi insisted.

"Leave him alone!" The other man said.

Bakura frowned slightly, turning the gun on Yami. "What about you? What do you know?"

"What? Me? I don't know nothing! Don't point that thing at me!"

"Yami! Just tell him if you know something!" Yugi begged.

"I have no idea where Touzo is... Ack!" Yami slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Touzo? So you DO know my brother then." The gun was pressed to Yami's forehead now. "Out with it. What do you know?"

"Bakura, leave him alone." Isis said.

"Tell me!" Bakura hissed, ignoring Isis.

"Alright! He came in with a girl a few nights ago! He stopped briefly at the tavern then headed out somewhere in the hills to the south. That's all I know." Yami spat.

Bakura grinned and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked... Empty. The gun hadn't even been loaded. Yami looked pale white and Bakura and his crew members went into a fit of laughter. Isis was not ammused. Yami just stood there, jaw dropped, Yugi next to him with his hands convering his mouth.

"Man, the look on your face!" Bakura cackled. "Okay, we're heading further in land boys! Let's go!" Bakura led his crew off, toward the hills that surrounded the port town.

~XOXO~

Ryou lay on the same table, he'd been there for at least a day. His muscles ached from being tied up with his arms and legs at the corner of the table. The corners of his mouth cut up and raw from the rope. Ryou's will was broken. He might as well have belonged to Touzoku-Ou in mind and body. The boy was hungry and tired and he could hear the thief snoring in the other room. Blood had since crusted itself on Ryou's chest, the shapes carved on Ryou's chest had long since scabbed over. He was covered in substances that made him hurt to think about.

He let out a soft groan of discomfort, hoping Touzoku-Ou would wake up and move him somewhere else. Maybe he'd feed him! Sure enough, the thief woke at the small noise. He walked into the room and looked down at Ryou blank faced.

"You going to behave yourself?" He asked.

Ryou nodded slowly, eyes dead.

"You going to do what I say the first time?"

Again, Ryou nodded.

"Then I'll feed you." Touzoku-Ou walked off and came back with something that looked and smelled like chicken. "It's a tad cold but it's still good..." He untied the rope from Ryou's mouth and placed the food in front of Ryou's mouth, watching as the boy slowly ate the cooling meat.

Once Ryou was finished, Touzoku-Ou put the rope back in his mouth. Ryou didn't argue, he didn't complain, he opened his mouth and allowed it to gag him. Touzoku-Ou smirked, brushing hair out of Ryou's face and watching the boy not move as he did so.

"I'll be back, we're running out of firewood." The tan man told him. "Don't make any noise while I'm gone."

Touzoku-Ou left, leaving Ryou by himself in the small house. The pale boy did as he was told and stayed quiet, not batting an eye when the door creaked open.

"Is anyone here?" Bakura called. "Tou? Dammit get your lousy ass out here."

Ryou's eyes snapped open, but his fear of Touzoku-Ou kept him from calling out. He stayed still, but thankfully Bakura wasn't convinced, the captain wandered inside, looking around. Ryou became hopeful and for a split second Ryou managed to break out of his fear. A loud shout ripped itself from Ryou's throat and Bakura was there instantly.

"Ryou! Thank god you're okay! I was so worried!" Bakura started cutting Ryou free.

That's where there was a loud crash from outside, and the door slammed open. Touzoku-Ou was back, and pissed off as hell.

Bakura finished cutting Ryou's limbs free and drew his sword. "Tou! You leave him alone!"

Touzoku-Ou sneered. "I'm afraid I've grown attatched Baku. And your little ambush out there wasn't smart. Not for your crew. They all ran back to the boat when I killed three of them and ran Mariku through with my sword."

"You did what? God dammit Tou! Why?"

"Ryou's pretty, I guess we have the same tastes. And your crew is... What's the word I'm looking for... Lily livered. Cowardly. Stupid! The only one honorable enough was Mariku who stayed and fought when the others left him!"

"I'll have them all straightened out, I assure you. Now you gonna let us go or are you going to force me to do it myself?"

"Now that sounds fun!" Touzoku-Ou grinned and pulled out two swords from his waist.

"Ryou, I suggest you find something to wear, we're getting out of here." Bakura weilded his blade, lunging at his brother and forcing Touzoku-Ou outside.

Ryou hopped up and quickly found his dress, still discarded in the old room he had been chained in. The pale boy darted out to the doorframe in time to watch everything.

"I'll kill you!" Bakura snarrled, slashing at Touzoku-Ou.

Mariku lay on the ground, bleeding out. Ryou darted to his side, looking over the man quickly before getting up and running inside. He looked frantically for a cloth, a towel, a blanket. Something to help slow any bloodflow.

Bakura jumped, dodging a slash to his legs and returning with a lunge that caught Akefia's arm, cutting him deeply. The taller man growled and ignored it, cross-slashing at Bakura's torso, managing to graze it, cutting through the captain's clothes and into his skin. He winced, pausing on his feet for a split second before dodging another slash.

Wrapping a blanket around Mariku's torso, he pressed his hands to the back of him while instructing Mariku to do the same with the front. The stab to his side was making him dizzy, he didn't know how much longer he'd stay awake.

Bakura was losing energy, he'd be down soon if he stopped from fatigue, he needed to finish this soon. But how? Touzoku-Ou was fast, strong, and thick skinned... He saw an opening and lunged, once again being deterred by his older brother.

Ryou was in a panic, Bakura was losing, Mariku was dying... The gun! Mariku had a gun!

"Mariku... S-shoot a-at Touzouku-Ou..." Ryou said, voice softer than usual.

Mariku nodded, using his free hand to grab the weapon, he aimed and fired and the resounding boom stopped the fight. Missing its target.

"Bastard! You had a gun!" Touzoku-Ou shouted. "This isn't over Baku! I'll be back!" The silver haired man ran off.

Bakura sunk to his knees, tired and bloody. "Th-thanks Mariku..."

"Heh... Wasn't my idea. It was Ryou's." Mariku replied breathily.

Isis ran into the clearing. "I think you boys are gonna want my help. I'd be more than happy to, if you'd let me go with ya. I wouldn't be rushed then."

"That's fine, just don't repremand me and I won't keelhaul ya." Bakura said with a grin.

Isis and Ryou helped the two wounded pirates back onto their ship. They'd be very busy for the next few days.


	9. Trauma

Ryou and Isis were busy on the ship, between keeping Mariku from getting up and keeping Malik's fever down. The two had little time to rest.

"Hey did you get Bakura taken care of?" Isis asked.

"Um, no, I've been busy trying to find thread for Mariku's wounds." Ryou responded.

"Go take care of Bakura, I'll finish up with Malik's fingers and then head over to Mariku."

"Righty!" Ryou chirped.

The pale boy darted to the captains cabin, letting the door creak open as he poked his head inside. Bakura lay on his bed, half asleep and not moving. He turned and smiled at Ryou, that one smile he saved for the smaller boy.

"You alright in here?" Ryou asked.

"A bit lonely but I'll be fine."

"How's your chest?" The pale boy brought a bucket and a cloth over to the side of Bakura's bed.

"Sore, it's nothing though." Bakura said, trying to act tougher.

Ryou giggled. "Well let me see, we'll getcha cleaned up and back on your feet soon as I can."

The pale boy helped the captain sit up, starting on the top few buttons of Bakura's shirt while Bakura got the bottom buttons. Ryou tinged pink when their hands met in the center and pulled away, moving his small hands up to Bakura's shoulders. Slowly, he pushed the shirt back, revealing all of the upper half of the captain's body. Ryou swallowed, the pirate was stunning, skin marred by several scars from many quarrels, but still impressive was the build. Strong and defined, Ryou resisted the urge to feel the creamy skin under his fingers without stopping. He got to work cleaning off the excess blood, the red substance came off without any trouble. It was quiet, you could hear the water lapping against the boat. Ryou avoided eye contact, he knew Bakura was looking at him, the piercing crimson eyes boared right through his skull.

After cleaning the blood that had once coated Bakura's chest and stomach off, Ryou gently touched the cloth to the actual cut. Bakura let out a soft grunt of discomfort, but Ryou had to ignore it. He cleaned along the cuts and Bakura bit his lip, it stung a little but the captain wasn't about to show Ryou weakness. He was tough! He had to prove it! So for a while it was soft grunts and an occasional intake of breath, but Bakura stopped when he saw Ryou's face turning red. He held in every noise, no matter the sting.

"A-alright, is that all? I don't think he cut you anywhere else." Ryou stuttered, wrapping the gauze around Bakura's chest.

It was quiet again, Ryou tensed he didn't know what to make of the absence of noise. He started to collect his things, but a hand on his wrist prevented him from leaving.

"Come back and read to me when you're done..." Bakura said in a softer voice that made him seem like a helpless child.

Ryou blinked at him, then smiled. "Of course I will." And he left, leaving the door open a tiny crack.

"Ryou! I need you in here!" Isis called from the other room.

Ryou rushed in. "What?"

"I'm about to sew up the wounds." (Dun care if I'm wrong, I'm no good at medical shiz.) Isis said. "I have Joey and Kaiba here helping me keep him down. I need you to go check on Malik please."

Ryou nodded. "You gonna be okay in here?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." Isis said.

Ryou started for the room Malik was in but glanced back at Mariku. The man looked slightly affraid, not like you could blame him. Stitching would hurt and it's got to be slow and steady. Then they'd have to do the back. Ryou gave him a small smile of sympathy and quickly moved on, he cringed when Mariku cried out in pain just as he left the room.

He entered Malik's room with a cup of water and a bowl of chicken broth. Malik looked happy to see him, but the boy still looked very sick. Ryou touched his face and frowned at how warm it was. He fed Malik and let him drink, all the time trying not to cry at just how much Malik's body trembled. He pressed a cold cloth to the boy's face and smiled sadly at the sigh of relief that fell from Malik's lips.

"You don't look so good." Ryou said lamely.

"It's better though, my fingers don't hurt anymore. Isis fixed them and the nail is growing back." Malik said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're not hurting. We're so busy so I'm sorry for leaving you so often."

"It's okay, I'm worried about Mariku anyway. I can hear him in there and-" a loud cry interrupted Malik.

"RYOU!" Isis called.

"I'll be back!" Ryou said hurriedly, running into the other room.

What he saw surprised him. Mariku had been reduced to tears. There were more open wounds then they had thought.

"I managed to get the first one done but if we don't get the others he could die. Unfortunately it seems he can't tolerate too much pain so I need you to go get alcohol, the drunker he is the duller his senses." Isis explained.

Ryou nodded and went for the kitchen, grabbing a large bottle of beer and running back. He watched Mariku chug it, it wasn't too much longer till he was goofy-eyed and out of it. To which Isis stitched him up without anymore problems.

"We good now?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he just needs rest, but I think he'll pass out soon anyway... He drank that really fast..." Isis said.

"Kay. Malik needs company and I promised Bakura I'd do something."

"Alright, next step is getting Malik better. I can handle that for now. You go on to Bakura."

"Thank you!" Ryou said, running back to Bakura's room.

"Hey, you done for now or just checking up?" Bakura said once he'd gotten there.

"I'm done for right now, yeah." Ryou grinned.

"I'll let you pick a book."

The two sat together enjoying the story. Ryou taught Bakura to read some of the letters that were on the page. Sometimes he'd get the captain to read out a sentance! Bakura seemed to be enjoying the story as well as reading some of it. He grinned wildly whenever Ryou praised him. Bakura caught on fast, taking over the childs book and reading it to Ryou. The smaller boy smiled and listened, correcting some of the words that Bakura struggled with.

"Um... What's that one?" Bakura said.

"It says 'kiss', Bakura you should know that one." Ryou said back.

"Oh! I knew what it said. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"Cuz. Say it again."

"Um... Okay..." Ryou looked at him funny. "Kiss."

"Don't mind if I do," Bakura responded, kissing Ryou softly.

Ryou's eyes were wide, he tensed slightly, not quite sure how he felt about it. Bakura pulled back and reached up, brushing hair out of the smaller boys' face.

"Relax, I won't hurt you Ryou, you know that." Bakura said softly.

"I-I know it's just... I don't want... It's just that... I'm uncomfortable with it right now." Ryou replied, voice incredibly soft.

Bakura frowned. "I want you to be comfortable though. I'm done scaring you, I'm done being a jerk to you, I just want you happy. Okay? Step out of your comfort zone a bit, I won't hurt you."

"I will but... Not right now... Please." Ryou asked of the captain.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now but you're still my doll for the night." Bakura grinned and flopped back, pulling Ryou into a comforting hug. "Go to sleep, love."

Ryou did as he was told, his subconcious still programmed for commands. Touzoku-Ou wasn't out of his system yet.

~XOXO~

Towering over Ryou, Touzoku-Ou stood ten feet tall, a lecherous grin spread across his face. Ryou wanted to scream but the rope he'd once wore was tied tightly around his neck, stopping all air. Touzoku-Ou tugged it tighter and tighter...

Ryou woke up screaming, instantly waking up Bakura, who winced at sitting up so fast.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" He asked, leaning over the smaller boy.

"J-just a nightmare... I'm o-okay..." Ryou said, breathing heavily.

Bakura frowned and stayed hovering above the boy for a moment longer before laying next to him.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, g-go back to sleep." Ryou assured.

Bakura fell asleep soon after, but as for Ryou... He was too afraid to even blink.


End file.
